Red ranger mission
by PowerRangersManic
Summary: What happened after the red ranger mission? Slash.


Red Ranger Mission

The red ranger Mission was a success they decided they would stay at Jason's until tomorrow because it was getting late. They dropped Leo, and Aurico at home on there way back to Earth. Andros said good bye and left as well, once he dropped the rest of them back on earth.

Tommy Left once they got back to Earth, he said he was really busy and waved goodbye. The rest of them went back to Jason's.

-.-.-.-

At this moment in time Jason was going around seeing if every one was alright. Eric was laying in the guest bedroom with Wes curled up next to him. They got together once the Time-force rangers left to go back to the future.

TJ was in the master bedroom sleeping.

So Jason wondered down stairs and found Carter Laying on the sofa, he had to go early in the morning; so he said he would take the sofa. Jason looked around and got a confused look on his face. He had found every one but Cole.

Jason signed and went out side to see Cole sitting in the tree looking at the sky.

"You should really get some sleep" Jason said, Cole smiled and turned towards Jason

"So should you" Cole pointed out and jumped of the tree landing on his feet, he slowly walked towards Jason.

Jason grabbed a blanket and throw it at Cole. Cole caught it with ease and sat down on the edge of the blanket. Jason sat next to him and smiled. Jason admired Cole, he really was a hero.

Cole looked at Jason and caught him staring. Jason blushed and looked down. Cole leaned his head on Jason's shoulder, who in return wrapped his arm around Cole's waist. Cole smiled at the contact.

"Cole, you should come inside" Jason suggested.

"Yeah..." Cole signed and they both stood up. Jason showed Cole to the 2nd guest bedroom. Cole smiled and grabbed Jason's hand, bringing Jason closer. Cole put his lips on Jason's and started to kiss him.

Jason was shocked at first but recovered quickly and started to kiss Cole back. Jason walked into the room and kicked the door closed with his foot. Cole wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and Jason wrapped his around Cole's waist.

Cole moaned into the kiss and Jason pushed him onto the bed.

*** Morning ***

Jason felt a slight weight on his chest. He opened his eye's to see Cole curled up into his side. Jason smiled but frowned slightly as well. Cole was still a ranger, he had to leave to go back to Turtle Cove soon.

Jason played with Cole's hair and felt Cole smile.

"Good Morning" Cole smiled.

"It is" Jason replied, Cole blushed and looked up at Jason. Jason smiled and slowly sat up, they both got out of bed and got changed, since they were naked after the night they had.

They started to walk down the stairs and saw TJ walking out they door.

"Where you going?" Jason asked

"I gotta get back, Carters already gone. Wes and Eric are still up there." TJ replied

"See you soon" Cole smiled and waved goodbye, Jason did the same.

Once TJ has left they both walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal.Cole finished first and put the bowl in the sink. Jason walked up behind Cole and wrapped his arms around his waist. Cole let his head fall back onto Jason's shoulder.

"So, when you going back to Turtle Cove?" Jason asked sadly

"Soon, just in case Master Org does another attack" Cole replied and looked into Jason's eyes. Jason smiled sadly and pecked Cole on the lips.

"I'll visit once its all over" Cole promised

"How about i visit you when i have time" Jason said, with a smile

"That'd be great" Cole beamed and turned around and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, kissing him sweetly.

**Hi guys, to be honest, i don't like this story to much and didn't feel like fully re-writing it. So i went though and corrected some grammar and mistakes i could fine. If you find any mistakes let me know in a review or in a private message.**

**I am also starting to take requests again, if you tell me what couple you want me to do in the comment section I'll happily to do it for you. All requests I take and do will be put into a book named 'Power Rangers Requested One Shots'**

**Thanks for reading Manicers. **


End file.
